Magical Dorémi: Showtime
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Magical Dorémi x Kamen rider Wizard. "Les anneaux magique, les Wizard anneaux, contenais des pouvoir magique. Il y'a un jeune garçon de aujourd'hui, qui les portes dans ses mains, en les utilisent il peut transformer le désespoir en espoir. Avec de l'aide des apprentie sorcières." C'est Showtime. Onpu/Loulou x OC.


Magical Dorémi; Showtime

Chapitre 1; "Wizard"

_Il y a bien longtemps, humains et sorcières coexistaient avant, mais les humains ont rejeté la magie parce que ils ont eu peur au sorcières et cette action force touts être magies de aménager dans un monde la où les sorcières peuvent vivre en paix et quelques une vivre dans le monde des humains, mais l'ancienne reine à jeter un sort ; si un humain découvre et dise le mot devant une sorcière, elle ce transforme en grenouille. Aujourd'hui il y'a des petite humaines qu'elles deviennent des apprenties sorcières, si elles réussit leur épreuves elles deviennent des véritable sorcières, la seule méthode pour les grenouille sorcières pour ravoir leur ancienne apparence, mais cesse que les deux monde ne sais pas c'est que il y'a des gens qu'ils on de la magie potentiel, parfois ça donne des mauvais choses mais des fois ça donne à la personne de donner… l'espoir._

* * *

C'était une journée ensoleiller, probablement le matin dans une ville qui s'appel Misora. Marcher dans une rue est un jeune garçon avec des cheveux brun et ses yeux sont de la couleur de bleu cérulé. Il port un t-shirt gris perle avec une manteau à manche courtes du couleur rouge d'anglais par-dessous et un pair de jeans garance rouge avec une ceinture autour de la hanche, sur la ceinture est un boucle en forme de main noir en position droit et une pair de chaussure noir. Il porte un anneau dans chaque main; un grand anneau sur sa main gauche au milieu du doigt ressemblait à un rubis ovales et un autre anneau sur sa main droite qui a une version miniature de la forme de la main sur sa boucle de ceinture au milieu du doigt. Sur son dos est un sac à dos bleu qui était obligatoire de l'école primaire, sur sa main droite c'est son petit déjeuner; un sac plein de beignets en sucre et sur sa main gauche il met un beignet devant le soleil et pris une boucher. "Mmm, délicieux. "

Pendant qu'il entrain de grignote son beignet, soudain il a vue un étrange oiseau rouge qui ressemblait à un modèle plastique ou du métal en quelque sorte, l'oiseau gazouillait quelque chose à lui, qu'il semblera de compris qu'es qu'il dit. "T'as déjà trouvé une? Dans le parc?" Il demande, l'oiseau à simplement hocher la tête pour lui répond qu'il soupire en énervant. "Ils peuvent pas attendre après l'école, il semblerai que je vais être en retard aujourd'hui… à mon premier jour en plus." Il dit, en finissant son beignet d'une boucher.

Il place son sac de beignets derrière un buisson, et dire qu'il n'a pas encore finir son p'tit déjeuner. Il fait sortir une bague de sa poches, sur la bague il y'a un symbole d'un dragon qui sortez d'un portail, il replace l'autre anneau c'est lui de la miniature forme de main par ce nouveau anneau et le placer devant la boucle de ceinture, ce qui provoque la bague et le boucle d'éclat de lumière.

"**_Connect, please!_**" Une voix en anglais venant de la boucle ceinture, ensuite un cercle magique, le centre du cercle est un autre cercle qui avait quelque chose qui ressemble à un visage là-dessus et l'écriture antique autour du cercle, il a ensuit mis sa main dans le cercle et tira vélo blanc et rouge. Il monte sur son vélo et commencer à pédaler pour rouler en laisser Garuda guider.

* * *

Dans un parc…

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Des cris partout, les gens court pour se sauver, le raison… Des monstres étranges, des étranges créatures qui ressemblaient qu'elles ont été faites en pierre grise avec des veines de lave et des fissures blac fonctionnement de leur corps. Leurs visages étaient à plat avec des visages qui étaient difficiles à distinguer entre les mailles du filet sur leurs corps. Les seuls véritables traits du visage qu'ils avaient les cornes étaient de couleur orange vif sortant de leurs têtes.

Lorsque les gens sont entrain de fouir, un petit garçon est tombé, le garçon se mette a genoux en tournant la tête, il peut voir un autre monstre différèrent que les autres, le monstre ressemble a un minotaure avec armure bleu et blanc sur son corps, des traces de rouge ressemble du sang, une tête de Taureau avec des cornes, dans sa main il tient une énorme axe.

"**Je sais j'ai une tache** **à**** faire, mais je peux m'amuser un peux, non?**" Dit le Taureau qu'il s'approche, le garçon était désespérer de s'enfuir qu'il a encore tombé, pendant que le taureau était sur le point de l'approcher un peux plus.

**Bang!** **Bang!** **Bang!** **Bang!** **Bang!** **Bang!**

Des sons d'un pistolet tirer est entendue, trois monstres ce font pousser directement au torse et trois balles directement au corne du taureau et le brisée. Le taureau est choqué par çà, tenir sa corne gauche maintenant brisée en douleur.

"**Des balles en argent?!...**" La maintenant il est très choqué et commencer à tourner sa tête pour regarder qui est le responsable, le petit garçon apprit la fuite après avoir être sauver par quelqu'un, le taureau à aperçoit quelqu'un cacher entre les arbres, c'était le même garçon ce matin qu'il tient un pistolet blanc avec un coup de poing à coter.

"S'en prendre à un petit enfant? Franchement ce n'est pas bien." Il dit en avancent, soudain il remette la bague avec la miniature de main sur son milieu du doigt sur sa main droit et mis devant sur sa boucle.

"**_Driver on, Please!_** "

Sans attendre, le taureau à créer une gros boule de feu de sa main et lançant au garçon, cela cause une explosion, le taureau avez l'air être satisfais, mais les flammes créer par l'explosion semblaient comme s'ils étaient aspirés par quelque chose, avant de se séparer pour faire apparaître un nouveau personnage debout où le garçon était.

De la tête aux pieds, il porte une combinaison noire qui cachait sa forme. La ceinture qu'il porter est devenue en argent et une chaîne à anneaux à gauche, mais la forme de main est toujours parrain excepté qu'il est à gauche et le reste était différent. Sa poitrine était couverte une armure de bijoux rouge qui avait une longue file au milieu avec trois sections de chaque côté qui étaient rectangulaires, mais un peu de guingois. Ses épaules étaient couvertes d'une armure noire avec des bords d'argent qui ont été décorés de dragons comme des crêtes. De sa ceinture pendait un revêtement ceinture robe semblable à ce qui était rouge à l'intérieur, mais noir à l'extérieur. Ses poignets et ses chevilles arboré bande qui étaient le même rouge rubis que son plastron. Enfin, sa tête était cachée par un casque d'argent qui avait une façade rouge rubis décoré comme la bague qu'il portait, arborant des lignes métalliques faisant apparaître comme si elle avait de grands yeux et ses antennes hausse du front, la figure a aussi une taille adulte. La figure a eu sa main gauche tendue sur le côté, comme un grand cercle magique flottait dans l'air, aspirer toute les flammes, lorsque le dernier des flammes ont été aspirés dans le cercle le taureau est choquer par çà.

"**Tu es… Le Mage, ****Wizard****!**"

"C'est l'heure… Le Showtime" Wizard dit avec confiance, car il leva sa main gauche, montrant la bague de rubis que maintenant arborait ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de lunettes, qui fait le regard anneau tout comme son masque. Même si qu'il a grandir d'un taille adulte il a toujours sa voix d'enfant. Il commence s'avancer calmement avec le même arme qu'il avait, le WizarSwordGun.

"**Attraper le!**" Ordonna le taureau au monstres de pierre, juste au moment où les monstres peuvent faire un mouvement, Wizard continue à marcher calmement vers eux, alors même que les créatures ont commencé à fermer sur lui avant qu'il suffit simplement de soulever son arme et a tiré sur toutes les créatures qui sont venus trop près, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Après avoir atteint au moins 3 de ces créatures, il s'élança tout à coup, facilement contourner les créatures, avant de tourner autour et délivrant un coup de pied à l'arrière de l'un d'eux. Les créatures ont immédiatement essayé de l'entourer, mais Wizard facilement leur échapper comme il a fait preuve de compétences qui ont marqué à la fois un talentueux acrobate et un artiste martial accompli au moment même où il a basculé facilement les créatures, tout en leur tirant dessus à la mi-flip. Quand il a débarqué, l'une des créatures essayé de le frapper avec une lance il a soudainement sorti, seulement pour Wizard pour saisir la lance, il maintient en place, avant de tirer la créature à bout portant, l'amenant à tomber en arrière.

Il a ensuite rapidement esquivé en vertu d'une grève d'une des créatures, avant de livrer coups de pied aux deux créatures proches, avant qu'il se retourna et a décroché un coup de pied à la créature qui avait juste essayé de l'attaquer, le repoussant dans un groupe de ses compagnons, les obligeant tous à frapper et percée d'un arbre. Wizard marche tranquillement à la poursuite, avant de lever son arme et se redressa sur le canon de l'arme, causant une lame de se dérouler, la conversion du WizarSwordGun en mode épée. Il a ensuite s'élança, comme frappé plusieurs des créatures avec l'épée, provoquant des étincelles contre les impacts. Il a ensuite rapidement un bond en avant et filé dans les airs pour éviter plusieurs des créatures qui tentent de contre-attaque, avant de frapper au moment où il les a atterri comme il a rapidement tourné autour d'attraper l'un d'eux tente de l'attaquer, et rapidement utilisé comme un bouclier pour bloquer une autre attaque, avant de coups de pied hors de la voie.

Voyant les monstres se faire battre, le monstre taureau tôt essayé de faire une attaque sournoise, mais Wizard vu venir, et facilement esquivé l'attaque, ainsi que tout autre suivi les attaques du monstre taureau a tenté avec sa hache. Le monstre taureau a ensuite tenté une autre grève latéralement avec sa hache, mais Wizard simplement sauté et s'est renversé sur lui, l'atterrissage à quelques mètres. Le monstre taureau semblait prêt pour plus, avant de rapidement fait demi-tour et a commencé à s'éloigner, tandis que les autres créatures rapidement convergé sur Wizard, couvrant efficacement l'évasion du monstre taureau. Agir vite, Wizard tenté de s'élancer, mais a été incapable d'obtenir le monstre taureau comme il a été forcé de se soustraire, bloquer et attaquer les créatures. Une des créatures essayé de trouver Wizard lorsque avait le dos tourné, mais Wizard rapidement volte-face et facilement paré l'attaque avec son épée.

"Reste à l'écart, veut tu bien?" Dit-il et pousser la créature loin. Il se convertit ensuite son arme en mode pistolet, et a tiré le pouce de la main sur son arme, causant la main pour l'ouvrir.

"**_Come on a shooting, shake hands! _****_Come on a shooting, shake hands!_** " Le WizarSwordGun chant en anglais et le canon de l'arme commencé brillant dans d' un couleurs arc en ciel tout en même temps un cercle magique est apparu sur la paume de la main, ce qui incite Wizard de placer sa main gauche sur la forme de la main d'une manière qui a regardé comme il a été fait une poignée de main avec le pistolet , et provoquant l'anneau sur sa main gauche à clignoter pendant que le canon de l'arme était rouge.

"**_Flame! Shooting Strike!_****_ Feux Feux Feux! Feux Feux Feux!_**" l'arme a déclaré en anglais et français, que le feu a commencé à éclater du pistolet. "Écouter bien les goules, je suis un peux presser alors prenez une dernière révérence!" Wizard déclaré qu'il descend lentement le pistolet, les créatures maintenant connu sous le nom goules, l'entourait, avant il a rapidement tourné autour tout en tirant les temps de déclenchement multiples, ce qui provoque l'arme pour tirer des boules de feu enchantés sur eux. Les goules ont été repoussés par des cercles magiques est apparu sur eux quand les boules de feu a frappé, avant qu'ils explosé en flammes, tout en le couvrant dans les flammes, et quand les flammes dispersées, Wizard a été laissé complètement indemne et abaissé son arme.

En voyant les goules toute détruite, il regard autour et réalisa que le taureau à était échapper, en faisant une ère d'agacement il fait sorti un téléphone cellulaire rouge et fait un appel.

"Elizabeth, j'ai débarrassé les goules mais le Fantôme s'est enfuis, peux tu localiser?" Il demande.

"_Je vais essayer, mais j'ai besoin plus que Garuda pour le retrouver._" Une voix d'une fille dise.

"Tu veux rire, tu sais très bien que çà m'épuise." Il dit.

"_Désoler Johnny, mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire un bon recherche sans tes familiers._" Dit-elle.

"Bon d'accord," Dit-il en même temps fais sortir deux anneaux, une bleu et une jaune, une de ces anneaux on un symbole; le bleu a une licorne bleu dessus et la jaune a une espèce de pieuvre avec des cornes. Il met la bague bleu sur sa main droit, changer la direction un levier à sa ceinture, causant la conception de passer la main dans une position qui fait ressembler à une main droite et entrain de chanter en anglais "**_Lupacchi Magic, Touch to go! Lupacchi Magic, Touch to go_****_!_**" Pendant qu'il chant il placer sa main droit devant la boucle.

"**_Unicorn, please!_**" La boucle annonce en anglais et des petit morceaux de plastic ou métal apparue et assembler pour former un miniature de unicorne bleu avec une fente sur la poitrine. Il replace l'anneau bleu par un jaune et le devant la boucle.

"**_Kraken, please!_**" La boucle annonce en anglais et encore des petit morceaux de plastic ou métal apparue et assembler pour former un miniature de pieuvre jaune qui avait des cornes sur si pour une raison quelconque, avec une fente en avant de sa tête.

Ensuite Wizard à mis les anneaux sur les fentes des deux familiers. "Aller trouver le Fantôme, il ne devrait pas être très loin." Il ordonna et les deux on comprit et par à leur recherche, en même temps le cercle magique est apparue au pied de Wizard et les flammes couvre son corps quand le cercle ce leva jusqu'à la tête, et redeviens le garçon comme il était ce matin, dès qu'il voilait l'horloge du parc…

"AH NON! JE VAIS ETRE EN RETARD!" Il cris en paniquant, il prend son vélo et fait une folle vitesse.

* * *

En chemin de l'école…

"Je vous jure; faire un gâteau mariage c'est un peux trop."

"Oui t'as bien raison."

"Maggie grigri demande trop."

"Mais un gâteau mariage est si romantique, les couples mariée pourront être très heureux."

"De sept étages?! T'as perdu la tête Dorémi."

En promenant ver l'école, cinq filles son entrais avoir une conversation à propos d'une idée que leur patronne la suggérer, une des filles à des cheveux rouge attacher en chignons et des yeux rosé, elle porte une chemise rose, un gilet violet dessus, des short gris avec une ceinture, des chaussures magenta et blanc et de longues chaussettes roses.

La deuxième à des cheveux et les yeux bruns. Elle porte une chemise crème pêche et blanc, et une jupe orange, chaussures marron et chaussettes crème pêche. Elle dispose également d'un ruban orange dans les cheveux noué dans un arc de tenir jusqu'à sa queue de cheval et des lunettes rondes.

La troisième à des cheveux bleus et les yeux bleus. Elle porte une chemise verte, un gilet marron, des jeans bleu et des chaussures marron.

La quatrième à des cheveux courts violet attacher d'une limite supérieure de mini-queue de cheval et des yeux violets, elle porte une robe violette avec une cravate jaune à l'ourlet, des shorts violet serrés, et des baskets jaunes et blanches.

Et la cinquième à des cheveux vert-blond attacher en deux anneaux et des yeux jaune-vert, elle porte une brassière orange, une jupe blanche tenu par des bretelles, chaussures blanches et jaunes et noires chaussettes bleues.

C'est filles sont Dorémi, Émilie, Sophie, Loulou et Mindy des apprenties sorcières, cette année elles on eux une autre chance pour qu'elles deviennent des véritable sorcières pour cela elles doivent faire des pâtisseries pour chaque membres du cénacle de monde des sorcières, cette histoire est pour une autre fois.

"On ne réussira pas faire un gâteau à plusieurs étages, çà finira par être très lourde pour en porter et çà tombera." Mindy dit.

"Toi Mindy, çà t'as déjà arrivé d'en faire, un gâteau mariage?" Dorémi demande, cela cause les filles de la regarder, leur amie vient des États-Unis et passer son temps à apprendre la pâtisserie et la magie par une sorcière.

"Non, Mamie gâteau m'avais dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour faire un." Expliqua Mindy. "Je vous l'ai dit; j'suis pas une experte."

"Bon comme même, c'est dommage, on aurait rend tous les couples heureux." Dorémi dit en déçue.

"En pensent, ma mère veux faire une commande un gâteau pour le mariage anniversaire de son assistant," Loulou dit. "Elle aimerait qu'ont face un gâteau à la vanille avec des cerises comme décoration."

"Vraiment, l'assistant de t'as mère va fêter son mariage d'anniversaire, combien d'années?" Émilie demande.

"2 ans."

"Enfin quelque chose qu'on peux rend un couple heureux." Dit-elle Dorémi tout contente, même si elle n'a pas de p'tit copain, elle pourra comme même rend un couple heureux. Juste au moment qu'elles vont parler à propos du gâteau, une voix les a pris par surprise.

"Excuser-Moi Je Suis Presser, Dégager!" Elles tournent la tête pour voire qui c'était et laisser passer un garçon courant devant eux, le garçon tourne sa tête. "J'suis Désolé Pour Ça!" Il s'excuse en continua de courir.

"Franchement, quelle manière, Puf! Puf! Puf!" Dit-elle Dorémi.

"Ce garçon à surement penser qu'il était en retard." Dit-elle Mindy.

Pendant que les filles voient le garçon courir, Loulou pense à autrement, elle à le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vue quelque par, soudain un flash est passé dans ses penser quand une mémoire est apparue montrer un petit garçon aux cheveux brun porter un uniforme de maternelle, et la mémoire disparue. Loulou était surpris par ce flash, elle continue voir le chemin où le garçon à pris et ce demander si il y'a un point commun entre le garçon et ce mémoire, elle est tout-suite sorti de ses penser quand Dorémi l'appel.

"Loulou, aller vient!" Dorémi l'appel quand Loulou voie que ses amies son devant elle. "J'arrive!" Elle coure pour les rejoindre.

* * *

Plus Tard…

"Les élèves, aujourd'hui on a un nouveau élève!" Annonça le professeur nommé Mmes Coco toute heureuse. "Tu peux rentrer."

En voyons la porte ouverte c'était le garçon brunette ce matin qui entrain d'entrer dans la classe et s'arrêter à coter de Mmes Coco, il est maintenant le centre d'attention quand les élèves lui regarder, surtout les filles pour ces yeux bleu cérulé, il porte toujours ses vêtements de ce matin, un t-shirt gris perle par-dessous par un manteau à manche courtes du couleur rouge d'anglais et un pair de jeans garance rouge, il ne porte plus ces chaussures noir donc il a remplacer par des chaussures de l'école. Il tient encore sa ceinture à sa hanche avec la boucle en forme de main droite noire, mais il ne porte plus ses anneaux car c'est interdit donc il a simplement mis dans ses poches.

"Dit, ce ne serait pas le même garçon ce matin?" Émilie murmure curieusement aux filles.

"Oui, je pense que c'est lui." Sophie répond, elles étaient surprises d'apprendre que ce garçon qu'elles on croiser ce matin serait un nouveaux élève dans leur classe. Mais pour Loulou, elle le regard curieusement, elle a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque par. '_Où es-que je l'ai vue?_' Dit-elle dans sa tête.

"Vas-y présent toi." Demanda gentiment Mmes Coco au nouvel élève.

En hochent la tête, il commence a ce présenter, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Johnny Hōseki, toute d'abord je dois vous dire que je viens de Tokyo, mais j'habiter dans une autre ville avant, donc çà fais deux fois que j'ai déménagé," Il expliqua et continuent, mais cependant Loulou continue à le regarder, la pression est de plus en plus, juste cas qu'elle a enfin comprit.

_Un flash de mémoire est apparu et montre deux enfants porté des uniformes de maternel entrain de courir, la première c'était Loulou et le deuxième c'était un garçon aux cheveux brun et des yeux bleu, ce garçon est…_

"Johnny!?" Elle dit le nom en haute voix et leva de sa chair, tout le monde en classe le regard bizarrement jusqu'à que Johnny a immédiatement la reconnue.

"Loulou c'est toi? çà alors tu es dans cette classe toi aussi!" Dit-il Johnny en joyeusement.

"Oui, et je suis heureuse de te revoir depuis tant d'années!" Dit-elle-en joyeusement.

"Oh! Vous vous connaissez vous deux?" Demanda curieusement Mmes Coco.

"Oui bien sur, on ce connais depuis la maternelle." Expliqua Loulou, cela est un surprise pour tout la classe d'entendre çà, surtout pour Émilie et Sophie.

"Oh mais quel moment merveilleuse! Des vieux amis d'enfance ce son réuni enfin, c'est comme dans le film que j'ai vue autre fois!" Dit-elle Mmes Coco avec des étoiles dans les yeux, cela cause a tout les élèves de 'Sweat drop'. "Je suis sure que tout les deux vous avez des choses à vous parler, mais après les cours. Bon ta place sera… Oh juste l'a au fond de la classe à coter de la fenêtre."

En hocha la tête, il va à sa place et s'assoie, "J'ignorer que t'avais un ami d'enfance, Loulou." Dit-elle Sophie en chuchotement à Loulou.

Sourire Loulou en apprennent que son ami celui qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis tant années, Loulou le regarde et continuer à sourire, cependant Johnny l'aperçue et sourire à elle, ils ont tellement des choses à raconter.

'_Je n'ai pensé pas que je te retrouvais ici, Je ne peux pas être plus heureux qu'avant._'Dit-il Johnny dans ces penser avec un sourire.

* * *

À la fin des courts, Loulou va enfin aller voir son ami, elle à attentez patiente pour pouvoir lui parler. "Johnny, j'en suis contente de te revoir." Dit-elle, on ce moment elle et Johnny se promènent dans les couloirs entrain de discuter. "Tu ma manquer énormément."

"Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir enfin en chair et en os." Dit-il Johnny avec un sourire

"Comment çà 'enfin en chair et en os'?" Demanda Loulou car elle ne comprend pas qu'es-ce qu'il voulait dire.

Johnny s'est arrêter et en regardent a Loulou, "Depuis que t'es devenue une idole je te vois partout, aux magazines, a la télé, les films et même les panneaux publicitaires," Il expliqua. "Je n'arrête pas te voir et à penser à toi. J'avais même pensé que tu m'avez oublié."

"Mais non. Enfin je t'ai pas reconnue au depuis, mais jamais je t'ai oublié." Dit-elle Loulou.

"Ça fais rien, Ça fais rien, tout le monde peux oublier." Dit-il gentiment.

"Hé Loulou!" Les deux tournent pour voir qui à appeler, montrant Dorémi, Sophie, Émilie et Mindy. "Ah! Johnny, faux que tu rencontre mes amies." Dit-elle en prenant son bras et l'amener vers ses amies. Les filles sont très curieuses d'apprendre que leur amie avait un ami d'enfance, elles vont savoir bien tôt.

"Johnny, je te présent Dorémi,"

"Salut!"

"…Mindy,"

"Comment çà?"

"…Émilie,"

"Bonjour"

"…et Sophie."

"Ça va?"

"Les filles je vous présent Johnny."

"Bonjour, n'apporte quelle amis de Loulou son mes amis aussi." Dit-il avec un sourire, en voyant Johnny de plus près elles remarquent qu'il a des beaux yeux bleu, cela cause à Dorémi de rougir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un bâtiment abandonné dans une partie inconnue de la ville, le Taureau de ce matin péniblement dans le bâtiment. Il a marché pendant un moment, avant de se tourner vers l'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage supérieur. "**Maître ****Phoenix,**" il s'inclina en se penchant, sur la balustrade était un homme. Il portait un pantalon rouge, des bottes noires, une chemise noire et une veste usée rouge. Il avait aussi les cheveux noirs courts et une barbe courte et miteux.

Phoenix renifla avant de sauter vers le bas. "Veux-tu bien expliquer comment tu à bousiller si mal, après avoir fait tout ce bruit avec ces goules?" Phoenix interrogé sur un ton presque amusé / insouciants.

"**C'est le mage qui m'a interférer.**" Le taureau répond.

"Le mage?...Pas de doute c'est bien lui, Wizard," fit une voix féminine derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue et violette avec un foulard bleu suspendu à son cou.

"**Maîtresse ****Médusa,**" le taureau s'inclina de nouveau.

"Notre mission en tant que des Fantômes est de rendre tout les Portes perdre tout l'espoir pour que des nouvelle Fantômes peut être né" Médusa rappelé quand elle marche calmement vers Phoenix. "C'est seulement pour que Wiseman tenir le sabbat une fois de plus," finit-elle et Phoenix sourit maniaque.

"**Oui j'ai compris** " le taureau hocha la tête, tranquillement quitté la salle.

* * *

"Alors comme çà t'es un ami de Loulou depuis son enfance?" Mindy demande, on ce moment Johnny et les filles son dehors, ils leur restent encore du temps alors les filles ont décidons de donner Johnny un tour de l'école.

"Oui, bien avant qu'elle devienne une idole," Dit-il, "c'était au maternelle."

"Et avant que je devienne idole." Dit-elle Loulou en ajoutent un autre détail, cela cause a Johnny de rire un peux et continuant.

"On habiter dans une autre ville autrefois, mais malheureusement j'ai déménagé." Dit-il, avant que les filles posent d'autre question, un des garçons qui joue au foot à frapper accidentellement le ballon qui dirige vers Johnny et les filles. Johnny à remarquer çà et faire un back-flip et le kick, cela cause au ballon de diriger vers le group de joueurs, un des leur la attraper et comme ses amis il regard surprit a Johnny qui es maintenant a un genou et se leva. Les filles sont surprise par çà, surtout pour Dorémi puisque il commence à être de plus en plus lui plait et pour Loulou qu'elle ce demander si son ami à déjà jouer au foot.

* * *

Plus tard…

La journée pris fin, les élèves prend leur sac, remplacer leur chaussures par leur ordinaires et s'ont vont chez eux, mais pour notre six amis ont autre choses à faire. Les filles ce s'en vont à la pâtisserie, Loulou à demander à Johnny de venir à la pâtisserie et il à accepté. Au font, Loulou veut continuer à parler à Johnny.

En arrivent, Johnny vois la pâtisserie, (Désoler, je ne peux pas décrire l'apparence, c'est trop difficile, aller donc voir sur l'émission du saison 3) et il se dit dans sa tête; la propriétaire a beaucoup d'imagination.

"Alors, c'est la où toi et t'es amies vous travailler." Demande-t-il, au début Johnny étais surprit d'entendre que les filles travailles dans une pâtisserie mais elles ont dit qu'elles aident une vielle dame, les enfants de leur âges n'ont pas le droit de travailler sauf si ils font juste pour aider que ce sois pour leur parents ou une personne âgé en difficulté.

"Oui exactement," Répond-elle Loulou.

"Et bien, j'ai hâte di gouter votre pâtisseries." Dit-il

A l'intérieur de la pâtisserie, une femme miniature ce flotte vers la fenêtre en voyant les filles et un garçon, cette femme à des long cheveux blonde avec un grand chapeau pointue (navré je n'arrive pas à décrire sa tenue), cette femme est Lala une fée. "Il semblerait que les filles sont arrivé et elles ont apporté un ami avec eux." Dit-elle.

Sur une pelle à balais flottante, il y'a une étrange créature verte, elle est molle, une gros tête et un petit corps, autour de son cou est une coller avec une grosse poule de cristal, elle à des petit yeux, grosse lèvre rouge et un seul cheveu. En le voyant de plus près elle ressemble à une grenouille, évidemment c'est une grenouille, une grenouille sorcière, elle s'appelle Maggie Grigri. "Peu à port, c'est qu'il conte; c'est qu'elles doive travailler," Dit-elle, "On a une dette cette mois et il faux que ces filles travaillent forte!" Elle ce retourne et s'envolent pour que le 'client' la voix.

Lala elle fait que sourire en connaissent très bien que la grenouille sorcière avez un p'tit peu raison, mais comme même elle va soutenir les filles. Au début, elle a même pensais qu'une pâtisserie étais une excellent idée car elle voyer les filles prend le plaisir de faire les pâtisseries.

* * *

Quelle que part loin la pâtisserie, "Je demande où est Johnny? Il devrait rentrer à l'heure qu'il est." Une jeune fille dit, elle a des cheveux bruns qui atteignent à son dos. Elle porte d'une robe blanche à manches longues et une jupe brune, qui, pour une raison quelconque, lui donna l'apparence de quelqu'un du Moyen-âge. Sur le comptoir en face d'elle était une boule de cristal. "Si il a trouvé le Fantôme, j'espère qu'il sent sorte très bien."

"Pas d'inquiétude, tu le connais," Venait d'une voix, atterrie sur le comptoir il y'a une autre grenouille sorcière mais ce grenouille est différent, çà couleur vert est plus pâle, elle a même une petit queue chevale bleu au-dessus de sa tête et autour de son cou est une boule de cristal jaune-vert en forme de croissant de lune. "Il peut s'occuper très bien sans aucune problème, " Dit-elle en sourirent.

"Ou il s'est arrêté pour manger des beignets." Dit-elle Elizabeth cela cause la grenouille rire, en connaissant très bien ce garçon il s'arrêtera toujours pour prendre des beignets en poudre de sucre.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Au retour de la pâtisserie, Johnny vient éternuer quel qu'un doive surement parler de lui, depuis qu'il est rentré a l'intérieur il y'avais plein de gâteaux, de biscuits et plein d'autre. Loulou a demandé a Johnny d'attendre dehors où il y'a un table et des chaises pour s'assois jusqu'à les filles ce change a leur tabliers. Pendant ce temps, il réfléchisse de quelle pâtisserie qu'il aimera avoir, d'habitude il préfère des beignets mais toute cette pâtisserie lui donne une envie de manger une.

"Bon je suis là," Johnny tourne çà tête en voyant Loulou dans son uniforme de pâtissière (encore désoler, je n'arrive pas a décrire), en voyant Loulou dans cet uniforme, Johnny la trouve plus mignonne et attirent.

"Cette tenue te va très bien, tu sais." Compliment-il Johnny cela cause à Loulou de rougir… un p'tit peu mais pas plus qu'une tomate.

"Et moi, et moi?" Dit-elle Dorémi qu'elle vient de apparaître 'nul sais où', en ce moment elle porte la même uniforme que Loulou mais aux lieux du violet elle est en rose, elle espère que Johnny lui donne un compliment. Johnny le regard pendant quelque pis il voit le reste des filles dans leur habits mais différent couleur: Sophie; bleu, Émilie; orange et Mindy; jaune. "Toi aussi il te va très bien et vous aussi les filles." Dit-il, Dorémi devienne toute rougir quand il a dit çà et les filles ce sentent très flatter.

Plus tard…

Johnny ce régal un morceau de tarte au citron meringuée, à table devant lui est Loulou, ils ont encore des choses à raconter. Ils ont parlé comment leur vie était, comment va la carrière de Loulou ou comment était a Tokyo. "Ouais, Tokyo est vraiment grand, si grand que j'ai me suis perdu, mais j'ai finalement à retrouver toujours mon chemin." Raconte-il Johnny en prenant un boucher de la tarte qui lui donne un grand sourire.

"La tarte au citron meringuée te plein?" Demande-t-elle Loulou.

"Très bon~, et pour cette étrange impression j'avais cru qu'il avait de la magique la-dans." Dit-il cela cause à Loulou de rire nerveusement, c'est que il y'avait de la magie car l'ingrédient secret de tout les pâtisseries est; la poudre magique. À l'intérieur les filles regardent leur l'amie entrain de parler a son ami d'enfance.

"J'suis contente de savoir que Loulou avez un ami proche depuis son enfance." Dit-elle Émilie.

"Ouais, c'était toute d'une surprise d'apprendre que Loulou avez un meilleur ami, même depuis le début qu'on la savez pas." Dit-elle Sophie.

"Hmm? Mais qu'es-ce que vous vouliez dire?" Demanda Mindy en confus. Deux filles voyant leur amie confuse et elles décideront de l'expliquer. "Tu vois, tous qu'on sait sur le passer de Loulou c'est qu'elle voulait être une idole depuis qu'elle était tout petite et fessais des efforts pour sa mère." Expliqua Émilie. "Et nous ne savons pas si elle avez une ou des amies proche. Par contre il y'a UN juste la! Pas vrais Dorémi?" Dit-elle Sophie, dés qu'elle voyer son amie.

"Oh~ qu'il est beaux~!" Et oui, elles reconnaître très bien cette expression; leur amie est encore tombé en amoure par un autre garçon.

* * *

"Bye, on ce voit à demain!" Dit-il Johnny en s'en alla et faire signe aux filles qu'elles font la même chose, aujourd'hui Johnny avez eu la chance, il a revue son ami d'enfance qu'il n'a pas vue depuis plusieurs années et il a fait aussi des amies, il ne peut pas être plus heureux que çà mais au font il sait que dans la vie il n'y a pas juste des moments positives mais aussi des moments négatives. Apparemment, Johnny s'arrête pour prend le moment dans ses penser, "_On se verra un jour, c'est une promesse!_" Ces mots venez bien longtemps depuis qu'il a déménagé à Tokyo…

GRULB~! Johnny plaça sa main sur son ventre, "C'est vrai; je n'ai pas encore finis mes beignets. C'est incroyable que que j'ai encore faim même après avoir manger ce bonne tarte au citron" Dit-il en mettent un anneau sur sa main droite et le plaça devant la boucle.

"**_Connect, please_****_!_**" Annonça la boucle, Johnny leva sa main et fait apparaître le cercle magique et mis sa main dedans. Quelque part, un écureuil est entrais de renifler le sac que Johnny a mis derrière d'un buisson ce matin, avant que l'écureuil peux lever la patte le cercle magique est apparue et une main est sortie, cette action cause à l'écureuil de s'enfuis en voyant une étrange cercle et une main qui sort apparue de nulle part lui fait peur, la main qui est sortie du cercle est entrain de attraper le sac, après avoir fait une dernier motion la main a finalement pris le sac et le prend dans le cercle.

Au même endroit où notre héro est, Johnny à fait sorti le sac du cercle, satisfait de son réussit pour avoir l'attraper il ouvre le sac et pris un beignet. Juste au moment où il va prend une boucher il entend un cri, "Quelque chose me dite que je devrais manger plus tard." Il soupire. En déposant le sac sur un banc, il accélère vers la source du bruit.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'étais une belle journée pour les filles, pourquoi? Parce que, une de leur amie a réunis avec son ami d'enfance, elles ont eu la chance de le rencontrer, le connaitre et il devient immédiatement leur ami aussi, elles on même ressuent ses gentil commentaires envers leur uniformes et les pâtisseries, les filles l'aimer assez bien, surtout pour Dorémi. Au moment où elles font directement prend le chemin, elles ont croisé de quelque chose d'effrayent.

"**Salut, petite Porte_,_**" Devant eu c'était le Fantôme de ce matin, Minotaure, les cinq filles reculent de frayeur par ce monstre surtout a Émilie qu'elle est a genoux. "**Maintenant, plonge dans le désespoir et donne naissance au nouveaux Fantôme!** " Dit-il.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Le Fantôme bouche ses oreilles au cri insupportable du jeune à lunette, Émilie est le genre de fille qu'elle peut être avoir peur et paniquer.

"**Aarg! Arrête de crier,** **sataner fillette!**" Cria Minotaure.

Dorémi a vue cette importunité, "Aller les filles, allons nous-en vite!" Dit-elle, les filles hochent leur tête, et Dorémi et Sophie on prit leur amie peureuse et s'enfuirent. Minotaure a vue çà, grogner il s'est mis à les poursuivre.

"C'est c'était quoi cette chose?!" Dit-elle Sophie en transportent Émilie et encourent.

"Aucune idée!" Dit-elle Dorémi. "Mais, on direct une vache une corne moquent!"

"C'est ne pas le moment de plaisanter, Dorémi!" Dit-elle Sophie. Les filles sont arrivées au parc, pendant qu'elles son entrain de regard par où elles doivent courir, le Fantôme les a surpris, elles filles sont vraiment terrifier, elles ne savent pas qu'es-ce que cette monstre va les faire, elles pourront toujours faire appelle de leur magie mais elles en tellement eu peur qu'elles oublier.

Lorsque Minotaure s'approche vers les apprenties, un barrage de balle en argent lui tire dessus, en reculent il tourne sa tête pour voir qui à fais ça et même chose pour les filles, à leur grande surprise elles voient Johnny avec un étrange fusil dans sa main, les cinq sorcières ne s'attendaient pas à voir le garçon ici, surtout avec une arme. Mais ça leur donne une petite question: qu'est-ce que Johnny vient de faire ici?

"**Encore toi?!**" Grognent Minotaure. "Tu va arrêter de mette ton nez aux affaires des autres, si tu ne veux pas mourir tout jeune!"

"Désoler mais non, occuper de vous est mon travail." Dit-il Johnny en placent sa main droit devant la boucle. "**_Driver on, please!_**" Annonça la boucle et se transformer, cela cause les filles par surprise. "Mais cette fois, t'aller trop loin pour aller faire du mal à mes amies." Dit-il en chuchotent.

"**_Shabadoobi_****_ Touch to transform, _****_Shabadoobi_****_ Touch to transform_**" La boucle annonce en chantant en anglais quand Johnny à changer le levier, il réveillant son anneau rubis et fais décentre des lunettes pour former des yeux. "Henshin!" Annonça Johnny en plaçant sa main avec l'anneau devant la boucle.

"**_Flame, please!_**" Annonça la boucle, pis après le cercle magique est apparue. "**_Feux, Feux, Feux Feux Feux!_**"

Le cercle magique avance vers Johnny et le couvre par le feu, les filles sont choquer en voient ça mais un autre surprise les attente lorsque le feu en réveillent Johnny dans sa tenue de Wizard.

"C'est... Showtime" déclara-t-il en levant son anneau, les filles son bouchée en voient leur ami qui vient de ce transformé.

Wizard s'avance tranquillement vers Minotaure avec son WizarSwordGun, Minotaure se charge vers Wizard qui l'esquive et changer son arme en mode épée et lui donner un coup, furieux Minotaure a essayer de l'avoir avec son axe mais Wizard le bloque avec son épée puis ensuite lui donne un coup pied au l'estomac qui force a Minotaure de recueillez et puis il donne des coups d'épée cela qui cause des étincelles, Minotaure qui cris de douleur se remettre et lui essaye de donner un de axe mais à chaque fois il essaye Wizard l'esquive facilement, mais Wizard sais très bien qu'il à besoin de la vitesse pour le combat.

Wizard esquive encore un autre coup et enlève son anneau rubis en replaçant par un autre. Il a pris une anneau émeraude en forme de triangle de sa chaîne. Sur l'anneau il y'a comme une pair de lunette comme le rubis et mis à sa main gauche. En changeant le levier de sa boucle pour que la position de la main devienne gauchère, Wizard place sa main avec l'anneau émeraude devant la boucle.

"**_Hurricane, please!_**" Annonça la boucle en anglais encore, "**_Air! Air! Air Air Air Air!_**" le même cercle magique est apparue au-dessus de Wizard, mais le cercle est maintenant de couleur vert, le cercle ce décent en changent l'apparence de Wizard, la plaque de poitrine était d'un vert émeraude vibrant avec les côtés étant reliant triangles avec des bandes vertes sur ses poignets et les chevilles avec l'intérieur de son manteau fixation étant vert aussi. La forme de la pierre précieuse sur son visage était un triangle inversé plutôt que d'un cercle.

Puis ensuite, il est entourer par un vent de aura vert et il s'est envoler en esquivent le coup du Fantôme. "Quoi? Tu peux te changer en différent éléments?!" Dit-il Minotaure en choquent et voire le jeune mage entrain de voler dans les airs. Ensuite il charge vers Minotaure en lui donnent des coups d'épée en faisant des zigzags grâce au l'élément qu'il utilise.

Les filles le regardent avec des expressions dans leur visages, elles ne peuvent pas' y croire qu'es-ce que elles sont entrain de voir.

"Trop classe!" Dit-elle Mindy avec des étoiles dans les yeux en admirent, Wizard donne encore un coup slash à Minotaure.

"Mais comment Johnny peuvent faire ça?" Demande-t-elle Émilie.

"Aucune idée, mais... Il se débrouille plutôt bien." Dit-elle Sophie en voyant le combat. Loulou elle, elle s'inquiète pour la vie de son ami d'enfance mais en même temps impressionner en le voyant faire des choses incroyable.

Minotaure laisse tomber son axe après avoir resservant un autre coup, Wizard atterrie au sol en douceur. Minotaure ce reprend et ce prépare pour charger comme un Taureau, Wizard à vue ce signe et décida de faire un autre tour, en plantant son épée au sol il prend un autre anneau de sa chaîne et replaçant l'anneau émeraude par un anneau topaze carré avec des lunettes.

En changent le levier de la boucle deux fois pour reformer la position gaucher et plaça sa main gauche devant. "**_Land, please!_**"

"**_T-T-T-T-Terre Terre! T-T-Terre!_**" la boucle annonça, un cercle magique jaune apparut sous ses pieds alors parcouru son corps, en tournant les parties rouges rubis de son armure topaze jaune, les côtés de son armure de poitrine se transformer en véritables places plutôt que de l'émuler sections du muscle de la poitrine. Sa façade est également devenue une forme de carrée.

À sa main droite, il remplace son anneau Driver par un autre en pierre jaune avec l'image d'un dragon qui tenait un bouclier et il change le levier pour faire en position main droit et il met sa main droite devant la boucle. "**_Defend, please_****_!_**"

Minotaure se charge vers lui mais soudait le même cercle magique jeune est apparue au sol et un mur de pierre est soudainement lever, Minotaure n'as pas eu le temps alors sa tête à frapper le mur.

"**Arrg...**" Grognement de étourdi pendant que sa tête à était passé a travers du mur.

"Une tête ça sers à penser et non pas frapper." Dit-il Wizard avec une ère blagueur en tapent sa tête avec son doigt. Ensuite il remplace un autre anneau sur son main droite, un anneau représentant un dragon qui grossir, il change deux fois le levier de sa ceinture pour reformer la position de la main droite.

"**_Lupacchi Magic, Touch to go! Lupacchi Magic, Touch to go_****_!_**" Annonça la boucle qu'il chant à nouveau mais une autre chanson, puis Wizard met sa main avec l'anneau devant la boucle encore.

"**_Big, please!_**" Le cercle magique est apparut a la droite du Wizard. Il a ensuite coincé sa main dans le cercle, et quand sa main est sorti du cercle, il était désormais taille gigantesque.

"Aaaarh! Ça main est devenue gigantesque!" Dit-elle Dorémi qu'elle n'arrive pas' y crois qu'es-ce qu'elle voit, surtout pour les autre filles.

Après çà, Wizard tourne sa main gigantesque vers le taureau qu'il a sa tête toujours coincé au mur de pierre, il lui donner une grosse (petit) gifle au Fantôme cela brise aussi le mur. Le Fantôme roule par terre jusqu'à qu'il arrête, il ce mette à ce lever.

"**_Flame, please!_** **_Feux, Feux, Feux Feux Feux!_**"

"Il est temps de mettre fin à ça!" Wizard déclaré de retour en style de Flamme, en activant un autre anneau avec un dragon entouré par des chaines.

Soudain, six cercles magique sont apparu au sol et chaque' une ces cercles fait apparaître une chaîne, les chaines liant Minotaure en place et d'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'évasion.

"Maintenant…le Finale!" Déclare-t-il Wizard, il a échangé son anneau de la main droite pour une autre représentant un coup de pied entouré par un dragon flamboyant. Il a ensuite changé deux fois le levier encore et fait passer au-devant la boucle.

"**_Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!_**" Un cercle magique est apparu sous les pieds de Wizard, entourer ses jambes. Il se tourna sur le terrain, pour permettre à l'énergie magique afin de répartir uniformément. Le passage à une position accroupie, il a permis à son pied droit pour être couvert en flammes de l'énergie. Quand il ressemblait à sa jambe était en fait le feu, il chargea avant de faire un saut périlleux avant sur ses mains qui lui positionné avec son dos face Minotaure. Il a ensuite débuté le sol dans une grande back flip, se positionnant pour un coup de tire-bouchon. Les chaînes empêchent Minotaure de se déplacer quand un cercle magie rouge est apparu au-dessus. Wizard descendit avec son pied prolongée, frappant le centre du cercle. L'ensemble construire enflammé avec l'énergie du feu avant de s'étendre pour permettre le coup de se poser sur la poitrine de la Fantôme.

Un flash lumineux est apparu, Wizard filé un peu plus avant de glisser à une halte de plusieurs pieds derrière Minotaure avant il se redressa et leva sa main gauche, montrant l'anneau de Flamme. Derrière lui, des étincelles ont continué à voler sur le corps de Minotaure. Jusqu'à qu'il explose.

BOOM!

Le Fantôme Minotaure n'est plus, tous qu'il reste ces des petit flammes, la fumée et le cercle magique de Wizard.

"Whew." Wizard ce relaxe un peu et inspirer.

Dans leur coter, les filles on tout vue la scène de ce combat avec surprenant dans leur visage, Loulou elle la première de s'avancer vers son ami. Wizard a vue son amie s'approcha, il devrait expliquer à son amie d'enfance de toute çà, pas juste à elle mais aussi ses amies, mais bref il est habituer a çà; que les gens ce font attaquer, et ce transforme et ce combat devant les yeux des gens, cette histoire est pour une autre fois.

En voyant Loulou s'est arrêter juste coter de lui, mais quand elle voit son ami c'est comme si elle ne le reconnait plus avec sa tenue et sans ce oublier qu'il est aussi grand de la même taille adulte. "Johnny, c'est bien toi?" Elle a eu enfin le courage de lui demander.

"Oui Loulou, c'est bien moi, en chair et en os." Dit-il il veule pas qu'il fasse peur a son amie, alors il a décidé de désactiver sa transformation, le cercle magique est apparue sous les pieds de Johnny et monte ce qu'il fait disparaître sa tenue et le rapetisser en devenant le Johnny Hōseki. "J'espère que tu ne va pas dit 'es-ce un effet spéciaux ou quoi?' mais désoler de dire çà mais non, çà l'est pas." Moquent Johnny en grattent en arrière de sa tête.

"Mais dit moi juste qu'es-ce qu'il ce passe ici? C'était quoi ce monstre? Et comment t'as fais toute çà?" Demande-elle.

"Comment te d'expliquer çà? Pour toute te dire…" Johnny leva sa bague de style de Flamme. "… je fais la magie, je suis un mage."

_À suivre…_

(Jouer la tune de Life is Showtime pour ce preview)

Prochain fois dans Magical Dorémi; Showtime

_Johnny; "Vous êtes des apprentie sorcières?"_

_Lala; "Si jamais une Porte tombe dans le désespoir, il donnera naissance une nouvelle Fantôme."_

_?; "Maintenand tombe dans le désespoir!"_

_Johnny/Wizard; "Je ne laisserais pas faire! Je serais ton dernier espoir. Vien à moi... Dragon!"_

**Pour ce qui a lue ceci… ou pas, si vous regarder Ojamajo Doremi en VF vous saviez qu'es-ce que çà veux dire, et pour ce qui ne comprend pas, c'est un xrossover avec Kamen Rider Wizard pour en savoir plus sur ce série aller voire les épisodes en vostfr.**

**J'suis bien content qu'il y'a au moins un personne qui m'a fais review et m'aider a corriger mes erreurs.**


End file.
